


Forever Yours - A Richlee Fanmix

by LondonFan



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fanmix, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fanmix following our two favourite giraffes on their journey full of love and bliss. ♥<br/>I made lyric videos for every song, accompanied by images of the two; German songs are translated. The videos are not public, so only people who have the link can see them. If you click on "listen here", it should take you to the playlist, or follow the link here. I hope you like the songs and the drabbles! Enjoy and happy listening!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5vK7DBQcXaJRgqYHGqYA4NbA6JVJg7-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours - A Richlee Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Enchanted - Taylor Swift//6-0 - Sunrise Avenue//If My Heart Was A House - Owl City//You Gave The Rain - Sunrise Avenue//Postcards - James Blunt//I'll Meet You There - Owl City//Halt Mich - Herbert Grönemeyer//Heaven - John Barrowman//Heal Me - Sunrise Avenue//Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran//Ich Lass Für Dich Das Licht An - Revolverheld//Something Sweet - Sunrise Avenue//Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding//Lifesaver - Sunrise Avenue//Perfect Two - Auburn (Cover)//Fight Til Dying - Sunrise Avenue//Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran//All Because Of You - Sunrise Avenue//Into the Blue - Sunrise Avenue

 

 

 ** Forever Yours - A Richlee Fanmix **

_[listen here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5vK7DBQcXaJRgqYHGqYA4NbA6JVJg7-3) _

* * *

 

 **_01\. Enchanted_ ** _(Taylor Swift)_

The night before the filming of The Hobbit starts, Peter Jackson throws a party for all the cast members, as a get to know you get-together. Richard, uncomfortable amongst all these strangers, spots Lee in a faraway corner. He knows who that man is, that he is going to play Thorin's arch-enemy, and Richard wonders if they will ever get along in real life. While he stands and ponders, Lee's figure is moving towards him and Richard's mouth goes dry and his cheeks grow warm all on their own. The moment Lee starts talking to him, they click – and Richard is falling head over heels in love with the gorgeous American. He spends his nights and days hoping Lee is single and maybe having a crush on him too. He dreams of him at night, alone in his trailer, cuddling up in his blanket, imagining Lee's arms wrapped around him. Richard has almost given up when one evening, there is a knock on his trailer door, and Lee is smiling up at him shyly when he opens it. He invites him in, and Lee, blushing, admits that Richard has been on his mind all these past days, and immediately, Richard's heart beats faster, hope rushing through his whole body. He dares to wonder - is this just the very first page of many, many to come?

 

* * *

 

 **02\. 6-0** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Lee has developed a crush on Richard, a huge one at that. And he is determined to win Richard over and fight for him – no matter what. The looks that fans and fellow actors watch Richard with, their smiles, all of that is annoying Lee, and he wants to show Richard that _his_ qualities are the best. That's why, one evening, he shows up at Richard's trailer, telling him he's been on his mind every single second, and seeing Richard smile in relief is enough to help him gather up his courage and ask him out on a date, and when Richard accepts, Lee starts to grin – and can't stop doing so all night and the following day.

 

* * *

 

 **_03\. If My Heart Was A House_ ** _(Owl City)_

As filming continues, they get to know each other better and better, feeling their affection and love grow. They are not ready to say it out loud yet, though, but deep down, both know that the other is their soulmate. Richard knows he is in love with Lee, but a little too afraid to admit that to himself. He is too shy, especially now that he has broken so many of his own rules – never date a fellow actor, never fall too quickly. But he is happy with his decision, he really is, especially in those quiet moments at night when the stars are out and moon light shines down on Lee's beautiful face, when Richard feels Lee's fingers gently sneaking between his own, when they sway together to a tune only they can hear, bodies pressed close, hands resting comfortably on each other.

The dates with Lee get more intimate, and quite often they find themselves watching TV while cuddling on Richard's trailer sofa after a long day of shooting. And one night, Richard blurts out that he likes Lee, that he likes him a lot. He blushes immediately, afraid of Lee's reaction - has he said too much, too sun? But Lee just smiles and pulls him closer and presses his lips to Richard's temple, and Richard know that from now on, it's just a matter of time until they'll be ready to say it. And he also knows it won't be too long.

 

* * *

 

 **04\. You Gave The Rain** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Richard admires Lee's openness and his sunshine nature which makes him love Lee even more. As they grow closer, Richard looks back on his life so far, letting himself open up to Lee because with him – he feels safe. Lee has made him whole. And thus, he gathers all his courage one evening and leans in, kissing Lee softly on the mouth for the very first time, just for a fraction of a second, then pulls back, avoiding to look at Lee. He only looks back up when he feels a warm hand on his cheek, sees Lee smiling – and are those tears in his eyes? - and before he can think further, Lee's lips brush over Richard's, and they lose themselves in each other, revelling in touches and caresses and kisses and whispered words.

 

* * *

 

 **05\. Postcards** _(James Blunt)_

Richard's “I like you”- confession has made Lee giddy. He loves Richard's terrible jokes, the way Richard drifts off sometimes to daydream or to get into character, how he hums to himself on set, how Richard casually brushes his hands against Lee's at lunch, his soft smiles at night when he stares up at Lee in wonder as if he still can't quite believe that he is allowed to touch Lee. Whenever Lee sees Richard, his heart threatens to burst out of his rib cage and he wants to scream out his love for Richard for the whole world to know.

And eventually, that's what he does.

Between takes, Richard and Lee go outside one day, sitting down on the ground, enjoying the warm rays of the sun shining down on the studios. Richard plays with some prop flowers to pass the time, smiling to himself, then looks up at Lee and smiles at _him_ , so warmly and adoringly, and Lee's heart bubbles over at the sight of him and he yells, “Richard, I love you!”, not caring who might hear.

 

* * *

 

 _ **06\. I'll Meet You There**  _ _(Owl City)_

The three words overwhelm Richard. The days he spent with imagining their future come back to his mind as he sits and stares at Lee – surprised, happy, overjoyed. In his mind he sees them grow old together, maybe on a farm because that's Lee's dream, and he smiles, grabs Lee's hand and presses a kiss to his fingertips, whispering “I love you too”.

 

* * *

 

 **07\. Halt Mich / Hold Me** _(Herbert Grönemeyer, translation in video)_

The character of Thorin Oakenshield and his sufferings bring Richard down so he asks Lee to stay the night one evening and hold him, and Lee does. He can't believe he is allowed to hold this beautiful man in his arms, he is overwhelmed with joy and love when he feels Richard nuzzle his neck sleepily. From then on, they always share a bed. They start to develop a ritual, cuddling up together under a huge blanket, talking about their day, then kissing each other slowly, lazily, before falling asleep. It's the best sleep they've ever had, every night, without fail. And to see the face of the one they love first thing in the morning is simply beautiful.

  _Note: Herbert Grönemeyer is a very controversial singer in Germany. Some like him, some don't because of his unusual way of singing. Personally, I adore him, but you don't have to like him. But please, if that is the case, turn off the volume and just look at the lyrics, because they are simply beautiful. That is why I chose that song._

* * *

 

 **08\. Heaven** _(John Barrowman)_

Richard and Lee talk a lot in the evenings, remembering their lives and loves so far, they talk about things they regret and share secrets and dreams. Richard tells Lee he has almost given up on finding true love but then Lee came along. Lee admits that he could not possibly imagine someone better, someone more suited for him than Richard. They always come to the same conclusion: “I want to grow old with you because you complete me.”

 

* * *

 

 **09\. Heal Me** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Being actors means being separated for long periods of time because of tight filming schedules. As Lee leaves the Hobbit set to film _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , Richard misses him terribly, his strong arms around him, his kisses, his nose buried in his hair. So he hugs Lee's pillow at night, wears the jumper he has left behind for him, knowing Lee is the air he breathes. He can't quite concentrate on set, waiting for a text or call from Lee, his heart aching. When they do manage to talk on the phone or on Skype, they both have to bite back the tears, but only seeing the other is enough for them to cope with the lonely nights and get through the day until they can call each other again.

 

* * *

 

 **10\. Kiss Me** _(Ed Sheeran)_

When they are finally reunited again after being apart for awhile, they spend hours – if not days – in bed together, just cuddling, kissing, talking; bodies pressed close, getting to know each other again, feeling newly mended hearts beat in one rhythm, hair tickling noses, caressing skin. It's bliss. It's paradise.

 

* * *

 

 **11\. Ich lass für Dich das Licht an** _(Revolverheld, translation available in video)_

There is nothing Lee wouldn't do for Richard. He loves that man with all his heart, has never felt so much for someone before. Lee is determined to make his loved one happy and see him smile, and he adores him with all his being. He catches himself staring adoringly at Richard all the time and when Richard spots him too, they share a silent smile, only meant for them, and it's always a quiet “thank you and I love you”.

 

* * *

 

 **12\. Something Sweet** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Though Richard loves acting, reading and poems, he never knows what to say when it comes to emotions. While Lee can say everything he feels easily, Richard needs time to prepare the words. But once he's ready, he can't stop. One day, he spends almost thirty minutes telling Lee that he loves him and why. He says they are something good, something great, and that he never wants to be without Lee. He wants to know if Lee feels the same, and as an answer, Lee pulls him in for a kiss and doesn't let got for a while.

 

* * *

 

 **13\. Love Me Like You Do** _(Ellie Goulding)_

Richard has never been happier in all his life. Lee has changed him to the better, helps him, energises him and makes him the person he wants to be. He wants Lee to be his forever because he has given him so much and after all this time, Richard still shivers under his touch and his heart beats faster whenever Lee is near. Richard aches for his touch, for fingers to run through his hair and down his spine, wants to lose himself in Lee's eyes. Lee is his everything. Their love gives him life.

 

* * *

 

 **14\. Lifesaver** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Richard did not have a very easy life so he is more than grateful to have met Lee wo is the wind beneath his wings. He had given up on finding love – and then Lee stepped into his life, pulled him from the dark and showered him with love. He wants to wrap himself in that love, knowing that the second they met, Lee's name was forever etched into Richard's heart. He can't quite think clear anymore, not even after all this time. Lee makes his world spin the other way, turns it upside down, shakes it up and whirls it around, and yet it's still so organised and perfect. Lee is like a whirlwind that changes everything in and around Richard and he loves it. Lee makes him dizzy, Lee makes him crazy, he is everything Richard ever wanted. And when they share quiet whispers at night, hot kisses and soft touches - well, he still can't quite believe that this gorgeous, blindingly stunning man is his to have and to hold.

 

* * *

 

 **15\. Perfect Two** _(Auburn; Cover)_

Their love is pure and true, almost innocent and shy at times, sweet and adorable. They complete each other. Richard straightens out Lee's sharper edges, while Lee lifts Richard up to heights he'd never imagined to reach. It's the everyday situations that show just how much they are made for each other - where Lee drops the cutlery and plates, Richard is already there, cleaning up. Where Richard somehow manages to burn the food and spill the Pinot, Lee is there to whip up a perfect meal just like that and produces a fresh bottle from God knows where. Where Richard is shy, Lee is outgoing. Where Lee is loud and daring, Richard is quiet and rational. The differences they have make them all the better, and the similarities are the icing on the cake. When they run around with each other's clothes, listen to the same music or watch the same films, they know just how perfect they are together.

And thus, it doesn't come as a surprise when Lee proposes to Richard and it's not surprising Richard drops to his knees, tears of joy threatening to fall and he accepts, crushing Lee in a tight embrace and a bruising kiss.

 

* * *

 

 **16\. Fight Til Dying** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

For better, for worse, in health and in sickness, to love and to cherish, to keep and to hold. They take each other in marriage, knowing they'll be happy forever and able to face every obstacle that might be on their path together. If anything, marrying has strengthened their bond and they know nothing could ever tear them apart. Of course there are arguments and nights where one of them sleeps on the sofa. There are rows and teasing, there are weeks, months in which they can't see each other due to work, but they always, _always_ come back to the other because Richard is Lee's home and Lee is Richard's safe place. They'll stay together til the very end. 

And that's a promise.

 

* * *

 

 **17\. Thinking Out Loud** _(Ed Sheeran)_

Even after all these years together, they are still as much in love with each other as they were on the very first day they met – maybe even a little more so. And they are happy, knowing they've found their one and only, knowing they will always love each other, come what might. One warm summer's evening, they sit outside on the porch of their farm, wrapped in a light duvet, looking up at the stars, and they picture their life in twenty years. Lee is convinced he will still drag Richard out for dancing and Richard shakes his head, laughing. He argues he'd probably be too old and his joints won't work anymore, but then Lee smirks at him  _just like that_ and counters, "Oh, don't worry, babe, I'll keep you fit." And while Richard's blood rushes to his face and that familiar feeling of excitement coils up in his lower body, Lee sweeps him up into his arms and carries him into the bedroom where he shows him just  _how_ he'll keep him fit.

 

* * *

 

 **18\. All Because Of You** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

Not only Lee has given Richard a lot – Richard has lit up Lee's life, too, in every aspect imaginable.

Sometimes it feels unreal, like a dream, but when reality kicks back in and the realise that  _this is real_ , their relationship, their marriage, that all of this does exist, feelings of love and happiness overwhelm them. It happens often that Richard quickly hugs Lee for a fraction of a second, out of the blue, and then Lee knows Richard has been doubting himself once again and pulls him into a searing kiss to reassure him that indeed he will forever stay with him.

They're on cloud 9 together, ready to fully enjoy life with the other by their side – never letting go. Happiness is with them every second of their shared life.

 

* * *

 

 **19\. Into The Blue** _(Sunrise Avenue)_

The last thing Lee sees before he falls asleep is Richard. The first thing he sees in the morning is Richard. He holds him tight during the night, Richard's head resting on his shoulder, their hands entwined. He doesn't want it any other way. When Lee is with Richard, he feels strong and safe, feels able to grab the stars from the sky and give them to Richard. He is his one and only. And always will be. Forever.

 


End file.
